North Parks
by Allie Dixon Langdon
Summary: norh parks is nate parks sister and she is going to camp rock with shane what will happen.


North Parks My name is north jacefaith parks.my brother is nate parks he is in Connect Three and me and nate are twins but her was born in september and i was born in december because are mom went in to have nate and me.i was not fully dempemt and they said they can take baby A and that was nate.then my mom came back in december and had me.I have blonde/brown hair with purple and baby blue steaks. i love shane but i can tell him because my brother and jason would kill me.jason is the stupied on of the band.my name is North parks and i am going to camp rock with shane and this is my story)

(at the north's house)

Nate:north up come on you have to pack

North:i am up why do i have to go to camp rock

Nate:because you love to sing and we need you to keep shane in line come on you are packed come eat and then get dressed

North:k

(north came downstairs in she t-shirt and boyshorts underwear and go's into the kithcen and shane look's at her butt and she gets a bowl of coco puffs and jason had his bird layla)

Jason:hey north

North:hey jason hey layla

Shane:did some one take my new skinny jeans

Nate:i thought they were norths and they are in her room

Shane:what i am going to get them

(at that time north was done and ran to her room and grabe the jeans and was holding they when shane came to her room without knocking)

North:get the fuck out of my room

Shane:give my jeans now

North:no

Shane:fine then i will do this

(north was by her door and it was closed and shane came up to her and pushed her up agan the door and was kissing her then kissed her neck and shane took his jeans and pushed north to the floor and after that jason and nate ran upstair to a crying north)

Nate:north it is ok

Jason:nate she has a hicky on her neck and a huge buires on her back

Nate:SHANE i am going to kill you here jason hold her

Jason:ok(holding north)shh it's ok north

(in shane's room)

Nate:what the fuck did you do

Shane:i wanted my jeans back and she woundn't give me them back

Nate:whatever have fun at camp rock

(on the way to camp rock jason had to sit by shane because of what happend they were there)

Nate:ok they said you can stay in a cabin or with shane in a prived cabin

North:ok help get my stuff

Nate:k(after has all of her stuff is 2 bags full of clothes and l bag that has notebooks and pens in it and jack off of NBC on all 3 bags and her guitar the case was jack off of NBC.)bye sis i love you

North:i love you too(she said kissing nate on the lips in a sisterly way)

(north grabed her bags and followed shane and his uncle brown saw me helped me with my bags in the room shane's bed is on side and mine was on the other side of the room)

Shane:you can stay on your side and i will stay on mine k

North:whatever(she got down picked up her bag and the back of her pink AE shirt came up and shane saw her tattoo with his two letters SG)

Shane:wow when did you get that

North:mine your own beeswax

Shane:it is my bis you got my name tattoo over your ass why did you do that

North:because i love you

Shane:you what

North:nothing ok

Shane:you said you love me why

North:just stop ok

Shane:well i love you too

North:why did you say that just because i said it

Shane:no because you are pretty and funny and because you just being you

North:i love you because you are hasm and funny and when you just you and not shane gray just you that is the guy i love

(shane kissed north and she put her hand on the back of his neck and push a little hard and the broke apart to breath)

North:i got to go meet the kids

Shane:k

(down in the messhall she met two girl Caitlyn and Mitchie )

North:hey my name is north parks

Mitchie:Mitchie Torres

Caitlyn:Caitlyn

North:mitchie what does your dad do

Mitchie:he owns a hardwaer store

North:wow that is cool what does your mom do

Mitchie:she is a cook here

North:that is cool i love to cook can i meet her please

Mitchie:ya come on Caitlyn North

(in the camp's kitchen)

Mitchie:hey mom

Connie:hey sweetie i see you made friends

Mitchie:ya this North parks Caitlyn mom north loves to cook

Connie:well it is nice to meet you girls Really if you want to help me you can.

North:i have to see i am takeing classes here and teaching some so i have to see

Connie:ok well i will talk to brown but i think he will lat u

North:ok

Caitlyn:can Mitchie move in to my cabin i have another bed

Connie:ya ok

(after dinner and north had to get back)

Caitlyn:do you have any brothers sisters

North:i am one brother we are twin but we have diffent birthdays

Caitlyn:why

North:we when my mom went to have nate and me i wasn't fully dempamt i look about 6 to 7 months so in december my mom had me and in september my mom had nate he was born before me

Mitchie:is your brother nate park from Connect Three

North:ya i got to go

(in her and shane's cabin shane just got out of the shower and north walked in and grabed clothes and got in the shower and when she got out of the bath roomand her bed was put toghter with shane's)

North:why did you do that

Shane:because i love you(shane said kissing her)what did you do meet anyone(he said sitting on the bed with his head at the top of the bed with pillows behide him)

North:i met two girls and one of the girls mom that works as the cook so i gave her the list of food that you can't eat and if you do you will die Shane:thank you sweetie North:you are welcome night Shane:night(kissing north's head and going to sleep)

(the nexted morning brown got them up because shane had a class to teach and i had a class to go to)

Brown:come on get up both of you got classes one to teach and on to go to

Shane:fine we are up go away

North:come on got to get up

Shane:k i am up

(north got dressed in a black top and a pair of jeans and grabe her bag with jack off of NBC on it shane was dressed they had the same class and shane and north walk here hand in hand)

North:bye i love you(she said and kissed him)

Shane:k(he said and kissed her)

(in her class people were looking at shane and north and a girl came up to her and shane was teaching it)

Tess:hey i am tess tyler

North:north parks

Tess:is your brother nate parks from Connect Three

North:ya got to go my friends are over there(went over to Caitlyn and Mitchie)hey guys

(in the middle of class north and caitlyn were the best in there and they were breaking and tess went up to shane and was talking to him and traed to kiss him and north saw and got up)

North:get away form my boyfriend you whore(she slapped tess acrossed her face)

Tess:your boyfriend you can't date a teacher North:you can if your a teacher and i am one Tess:i guess if you live with three boy you become a whore

(north stared to pused her in the face and shane got her off and she had a cut on her cheek and brown came in)

Brown:what happed

Tess:she pused me(tess stared to cry)

North:you got all over my boyfirend you...(shane put his hand over her mouth)

Shane:ok stop

Brown:tess you can't be in finely jam because you stared it

Tess:what i worked hard

(brown left and class was over and north didn't have any classes until after lunch and shane had a class before lunch so they had time to kill.they went back to ther cabin and all the blaids are down so no one can see and they stared to make out shane put her on they bed and took off his shirt and her shirt and pants and his pant.north was in her bra and underwear and shane was in his boxer and shane was kissing her neck and her cell rang)

Shane:don't get it

North:got to

(on the phone)

North:hello

Nate:hey what are you doing

North:noth...mmmm(north was saying and moaning)

Nate:are you ok

North:i'm fine call you back

(off the phone)

Shane:ok

North:shut up

(they went to sleep and her phone woke her up on the phone)

North:ya

Brown:hey were is shane

North:right here why Brown:his class has been here form 3mins

North:shit sorry brown

(off the phone north got up and pulled her shirt back on and jeans and woke shane up)

North:shane get the hell up

Shane:why

North:your class asshole

Shane:shit shirt please why didn't you wake me up

North:i fell asleep ok get dressed i have to go to the kitchen to help connie ok

Shane:i love you bye(he kisses her)

North:love you too

(in the kitchen)

North:sorry i am late

Connie:it is ok North:i fell asleep

Connie:i know haveing a boyfriend is hard

North:ya and my brother want to kill him

Connie:hun don't worry ok

North:thank Connie you are like a mom to me i never see my mom

(north hugs her and connie kisses her head)

Connie:well you are my second child

North:thanks

(they talked and put everything out and north came out of the kitchen adn saw that shane wasn't there and went to the class and saw something she didn't want to see she saw shane kissing tess)

North:shane jason gray(crying)

Shane:hun it is not what it looks like

North:ya then what is it to look like tess you whore just because i had shane you had to take him

Tess:to took something fom me

North:it was a sing thing you bitch whore slut

(then took out a knife)

Shane:woo put that away now north

North:why(cut she wrist)

Shane:stop please

North:why(cut her other wrist)i love you and you did this to me i love you(passing out)  
Shane:north please wake up

Tess:i am so sorry come on

Shane:go away you whore

**Don't worry north is not dead i will post second chapter up tommrow**


End file.
